Afterlife Prevention
The power to prevent souls from entering the afterlife. Sub-power of Afterlife Border. Opposite of Afterlife Transport. Capabilities The user can prevent the souls of others from entering the afterlife, either leaving the victim stranded in Limbo or rendering them unable to die. Applications * Death Removal * Immortality Bestowal: Should a victim be banned from entering the afterlife, they will be rendered essentially unable to die. * Realm Closure: By closing off the realms of the afterlife, souls will be incapable of moving on. * Soul Trapping: By trapping a soul, the victim will be unable to move on. Associations * Afterlife Border * Afterlife Marking * Astral Trapping * Banishment * Binding * Ghost Physiology * Soul Absorption * Soul Destruction * Soul Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to ban a victim from a specific afterlife (Heaven, Hell, etc.). * May be involuntary/constantly active. * Users of Eternal Rest Inducement are immune. Known Users See also: Barred from the Afterlife Known Objects * Death Notes (Death Note) * Horcruxes (Harry Potter) * Dark Matter Asteroid (The Outer Limits) * SCP-2718 - What Happens After (SCP Foundation) Gallery File:Lobo (DC Comics) Bloodheal.jpeg|Lobo (DC Comics) was so violent that he was banned from Hell, and he caused so much damage in Heaven that he was kicked out of there as well, rendering him unable to die. Death_Note.jpg|Any human who uses a Death Note (Death Note) is permanently barred from both Heaven and Hell. File:Kingpiccoloonthrone2.jpg|The souls of those killed by King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) and his minions are barred from moving on to the Other World,... King Piccolo's Victims.jpg|... spending eternity suffering in a state of limbo, never resting in peace. The_Horcrux.jpg|Horcruxes (Harry Potter) are objects and/or living beings that house pieces of a person's soul, preventing them from moving on to the afterlife as long as the Horcruxes exist... File:Voldemort's_mutilated_soul.jpg|...though in Voldemort's case, his soul was badly mutilated due to his making too many Horcruxes, which rendered him unable to move on and trapped him in Limbo for eternity. File:Reaper_death_seal.jpg|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to entrap his own soul and that of his victim's inside the Shinigami's stomach, rendering them unable to enter the afterlife until released. Cenobite.jpg|Anybody who falls victim to a Cenobite (Hellraiser) can find no release, their soul tortured and perverted into one of their kind for eternity. Freddy Souls.jpg|Anybody killed by Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) will have their soul held captive by him, increasing his own power in the process. Brother_Gods_(RWBY).png|To punish Salem for trying to manipulate them, the Gods of Light and Darkness (RWBY) cursed her with immortality, preventing her from reuniting with her late lover in the afterlife. Metatron SPN.jpg|Metatron (Supernatural) has prevented Heaven-worthy souls from entering Heaven after he sealed it. Gaede H.png|Gaede (Valkyrie Crusade) can prevent others from entering on any afterlife and send them back to the land of the living. Hellgate H.png|Hellgate (Valkyrie Crusade) as the embodiment and guardian of the hell's gate, can either prevent others from entering on hell, or send them there. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers